Gibbs' son
by Natni.B
Summary: Ziva goes missing, Gibbs gets a two sons in one day including one of is team. not good at summaries and the story probably isn't good but contains OC


"Where are you Ziva?"I heard DiNozzo mumble I understand his concern Ziva has been missing for 3 weeks and we have no leads. A young heavily pregnant woman came in probably about 17. As Jenny and Tobias came down the stairs my three ex wives and two ex girlfriends with them, how I ended up part of a case including 5 exes when my boss is an ex I don't know.

"Leroy Gibbs" she asked me.

"I prefer Jethro Gibbs, what can I do for you?"

"Your my father in law" that froze the whole floor "Jesse is missing, as been for 3 days I reported it to metro but the Brit kid worried about her husband is funny to them they say he was scared to be a father at 15 and ran"

"He didn't?" I asked

"NO, we've been together 11 years lived together since we both emancipated from the system 6 years ago married 2 years ago, he as morals, he has rules, his sister called so I spent the night at a friends so he could scare the asshole ex away from his sisters, he never came home, Becky said that he got rid of Matt and crashed on the sofa she woke to yelling a ran down to 7 Asian man dragging him out he was bleeding badly from the head they shot her she's fine, she told the police but they still think it's funny I got a flight in from England figure he's an American citizen so police here may listen but it was the same."

"What's your name?"I asked

"Aly," she sighed "I know he's ok he has rules but they'll still be hurting him"

"I have only had one relationship with a British person"

"Debi Brannan, sir"

"And you're sure his rules will help him?"

"Positive they've kept us alive and safe in a rough minors village"

"What are they?" I asked

"Why?"

"I have a list of rules too"

"How many?" she smiled

"62"

"He as 79," she chuckled "The last four are new involve pregnant woman,

Rule 1-There's no such thing as can't

Rule 2- Never go anywhere without a knife

Rule 3-Don't compare yourself to others

Rule 4- Don't judge

Rule 5- Regret nothing you don't have time

Rule 6-Sometimes you're wrong

Rule 7-Notice the little things

Rule 8-The answers are everywhere

Rule 9-Follow your instincts

Rule 10-Don't feel bad for something you have no control over

Rule 11-No one is in charge of your happiness but you

Rule 12-Never be without some form of contact

Rule 13-Never believe what you can not see. People lie.

Rule 14-Be factual when you lie.

Rule 15-Never take your emotions to work with you

Rule 16-Don't be a prisoner of your past be the architect of your future

Rule 17-Secrets are meant to be hidden.

Rule 18-Don't share information with one you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for.

Rule 19-Always have a lighter

Rule 20-Don't go anywhere without an emergency kit

Rule 21-Always prioritize

Rule 22-Know your equipment

Rule 23-Know your audience

Rule 24-Never lose control/Always stay calm

Rule 25-Do your research

Rule 26-Inform someone of your plans and time plan before leaving to go somewhere

Rule 27-Never let your guard down

Rule 28-Use your words carefully

Rule 29-Always buckle

Rule 30-Always have an escape plan

Rule 31-Know your surroundings

Rule 32-Always be prepared

Rule 33-You can't look in front of you and behind you so be aware

Rule 34-Don't work all the time have fun too

Rule 35-You have common sense. USE IT.

Rule 36-Always have a secondary

Rule 37-Don't be afraid to failure

Rule 38-Don't waste time you don't have

Rule 39-It's better to seek forgiveness then ask for permission

Rule 40-Be there for those that need you

Rule 41- Don't take anything for granted you never know when you'll lose it

Rule 42-Lawyers are blood sucking leeches, don't trust them

Rule 43-Rules are there for a reason bend them don't break them

Rule 44-Don't touch my coffee

Rule 45-Don't touch my stories

Rule 46-Have away to relax after a long day

Rule 47-Always save a smile for someone you love

Rule 48-There is no such thing as a coincidence

Rule 49-Sometimes you aren't paranoid

Rule 50-If someone did good tell them

Rule 51- There is no such thing as a small world

Rule 52-Always protect the woman and children first

Rule 53-If it feels like someone is out the get they usually are.

Rule 54-Lawyers twist things so watch what you say

Rule 55-Journalist twist things so watch what you say

Rule 56-Always record a conversation with a lawyer

Rule 57-Always record a conversation with a journalist

Rule 58-Never accept an apology from someone who just attacked you  
Rule 59-Clean up after yourself

Rule 60-Cover your tracks

Rule 61-At the ATM always cover your pin

Rule 62-Never let someone distract you from the task at hand

Rule 63-Don't be a hero if you have someone that will miss you

Rule 64-Never trust someone who doesn't trust their spouse

Rule 65-Never do something half cocked, calm down and collect your bearings first.

Rule 66- Trust yourself

Rule 67-Some people can be trusted

Rule 68-Don't change for anyone or anything

Rule 69-It's never too late to be what you dreamed of being as a child

Rule 70-It's never too late to seek forgiveness

Rule 71-Take a break here and there

Rule 72-Stay true to yourself

Rule 73-Make time for your family and friends

Rule 74-Take responsibility for your actions

Rule 75- Don't let life break you

Rule 76- Always have chocolate and ice cream available

Rule 77- Never leave her alone, especially when hormones are raging

Rule 78- Never, ever miss an appointment

Rule 79- BE AT THE BIRTH"

"Do you follow the rules?" I asked she chuckled placing a large backpack down she pulled a knife from her waist and a lighter from her jacket pocket. Before opening the backpack emptying it.

"First aid kit, dried survival food for 2 weeks, water purifying tablets, vitamin tablets, torch and spare batteries, blanket, face/dust masks, two spare sets of clothes-not including shoes we always wear suitable footwear-, 3 days supply of fresh water, compass, map, 50 metres of rope, chargers for electronics, whistle, matches and mini multi-tool." she put them away and opened her cross body bag emptying it, "Copies of all our legal documents, money, Ipad, 3 cell phones, pager, PDA all in water proof cases, a list of all law enforcement, hospitals, OBGYN's contact information in DC and the surrounding states. I told 7 people exactly where I was, when to expect a call from me, I did my research and trusted my instincts to come to you. I have chocolate."

"You said one of his rules is never touch my stories,"

"He writes" she smiled "Great stories, so imaginative and life like, they catch your interest and you just don't want to stop, there was one of his stories it was just meant to be 2 page practice exam I loved it so much it is now 712 pages and about to hit shelves. So creative, artistic and smart. Oh so smart graduated high school at 13 but still came to my classes with me as a PhD in mathematics, masters in mechanical engineering and literature and bachelors in computer science, music, teaching and business." she grinned so proud. Her face dropped then she shoved my chair fiddle with my computer I ignored that fact and pulled the backpack off worried for her condition. And the condition of my grandchild, she brought a map on the screen. "After is sister got lost he put GPS trackers in our shoes. Ya know, that way when she got lost again, she phoned him and he tracked her and got her back to the right place. It works for this to"

"McGee, am I seeing things"

"No boss he's here from the latitude he is coming up the elevator." McGee stood the elevator ding and she gasped as a young boy rolled out on a wheelchair badly beaten with Ziva unconscious in his lap.

"Ziva," Tony and McGee jumped to take,

"Watch it asshole, her arm is broken" he snapped "Why don't you your job and catch these bastard whilst I check on my wife stress aint good for her,"

"Where?" I asked him softly as I gently picked Ziva up, "DiNozzo"

"Getting Ducky boss" he ran

"McGee,"

"Tracking the history of the GPS getting a location" he ran to the computers

"Edenvale, she recognised him, she knew him was confused when I was shoved into the room and my wheels chained. Fucker had some idiots pistol whip me least they was nice enough to bring my chair wouldn't have gotten away other wise, my rules came hand my emergency kit multi-tool got the locks off the chains on my chair and chaining her to the wall she was muttering about deputy Tyler Barrett, been racist and he raped Ruby too."

"Barrett" Tony growled as I laid Ziva on Ducky's gurney.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Just a little bruised is all, get that bastard,"

"Plan on it" I told him "DiNozzo, McGee"

"Got your six boss" they both grabbed their bags running behind me I heard Aly giggle.

"Wow, JETHRO, tell your son time and place" I heard Jenny whine

"Tell that to Paris" I called back. We went into the police station in Edenvale three hours later the second he saw us he grabbed Ruby by the throat as a shield.

"Put the gun down Barrett" I growled

"What the hell is going on?" his big brother growled

"I just had my wheelchair bound 15 year old son wheel into my office beaten having been kidnapped 3 days ago with my agent half dressed beaten and raped unconscious in is lap having been missing 3 weeks she had told him your brothers name before she collapsed said he was racist and had raped Ruby too."

"Ruby?" Sheriff Barrett asked she was crying now but nodded

"I'm, five month pregnant sir, now one would have believed me." she whimpered Barrett cocked his gun Tony and I didn't have a safe shot, McGee had disappeared a gun rang out and Barrett dropped as McGee stepped over him gently taking hold of Ruby.

"You want out of here? A friend of my down in Vegas best lab in the states are hiring but CSI and lab tech are needed." he told her

"You can do that?" she cried he pulled out his phone

"Greggo you got pull with your boss... got a really great forensic scientist solved a murder case for NCIS with something she picked up on that none of us did she needs a fresh start... yeah, I'll make arrangements, I'll see you and your team tomorrow... yeah Ruby will be with me...how bad? Erm honestly between Nick been buried alive and almost eaten alive b fire ants and Sara been kidnapped and trapped under a car in the desert, talking off how is she?... good, yeah tomorrow tell Cat thank you I know she doesn't like using the money Sam Braun left her other then for Lindsay's schooling. Yeah tomorrow, bye Greg" he hung up and smiled "See, sorted, you'll love Greg, you liked Abby right?"

"Yeah"

"He's kind of like her with blond hair" she gave him a giggle.

"McGee"

"Yeah boss,"

"Ruby's going to need help with her things, our team have plenty of holiday saved up and you know that DiNozzo would love to go to Vegas how about we help Ruby get sorted and settled" the two of my boys looked at each other

"Vegas Baby" DiNozzo yelled I whacked him around the head "Sorry boss, won't happen again boss" he still cheered, "Lets help Ruby anything to put of writing reports" he gently whacked Ruby she looked confused.

"That's for not calling me when you needed help when I say my door is always open I mean it" I told her. "Next time you call"

"Yes sir" she smiled

"When he says the doors always open he's not kidding, he doesn't even have a lock on it, he puts one in when he's dating but rarely actually locks it" McGee told her.

"I've locked it every time I was married" I groaned

"Yeah all four times" DiNozzo laughed I whacked hit

"Sorry boss, won't happen again boss," he muttered

"Let's help Ruby so we can get back to Ziva and Jesse"

"On it boss" He led the way. We got back at 6:47 Ziva was sat laughing with my exes I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again" I warned

"Won't happen again Gibbs" she smiled "Jenny was just telling me about Paris."

"Tell her about Serbia with the black wig" I asked

"Yeah I told them that when you quit to Mexico"

"I didn't quit, I retired" I groaned

"If you say so Jethro" she laughed

"Knock it off Jenny" I groaned "Where's Jesse and Aly?"

"I lent them my office, I really don't want to know what they're up" she groaned "Have teenagers always been so sexually active"

"Pregnancy hormones Jenny, Shannon was a mess when she was pregnant with Kelly"

"Who's Shannon and Kelly?" Dianne, Stephanie and Melissa asked I looked around. Ducky took pity on me.

"Ah Jethro, I was needing you to come sign off on that autopsy" he smiled "Come dear boy" he pulled me away

"Ducky I owe you big time"

McGee's POV

"Pregnancy hormones Jenny, Shannon was a mess when she was pregnant with Kelly"

"Who's Shannon and Kelly?" Gibbs' exes asked Gibbs started looking around for help.

"Ah Jethro, I was needing you to come sign off on that autopsy" he smiled "Come dear boy" he pulled me away, DiNozzo, Abby, Ziva and I started laughing

"What? Who are they?" Ruby asked confused

"His first wife and daughter" I sighed sobering "We was laughing because that's the first we've seen Gibbs nervous,"

"What happened?" Stephanie the only one of Gibbs ex wives we've met asked

"They were murdered Feb 91 Jethro was oversea, Kelly was only 8, we didn't find out until he woke from the coma thinking he was back in 91 and was crying out for them." Director Shepard sighed fiddling with Tony's computer and bringing up their pictures.

"Gibbs isn't going to appreciate this Director Shepard, he hates mention of them" Tony sighed she did too.

"I know that's why we won't speak of them, unless he does first, but they had a right to know. You won't mention it will you?"

"Of course not"

"4th months the worst" Ruby quickly changed the subject

"Why?" Abby asked

"Sex drive goes into over drive" She and the one that was also Fornell's ex chuckled

"Don't I know it, Aly jumped me 2 sometime 3 times a day" Jesse wheeled towards us grinning his wife hit him upside the head.

"Watch it Jesse, I'm not afraid to kick you to the sofa" she warned playfully

"Aww Natni you know I like to show you off" he grinned but she yawn and he got serious gently taking her into his lap he wheeled to where her bag still sat on Gibbs' desk carefully took out a blanket and wrapped it around them softly singing to her as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. She was asleep in minutes and he quickly followed.

"He's a lot like you Tony" Director Shepard smiled

"What?"

"Jesse, he's playful but serious with seconds, she yawned and he suddenly became a serious husband and father rather then a immature 15 year old boy"

"I am not an husband or a father I've had 7 step mothers it's enough to put me off marriage" Tony groaned I rolled my eyes.

"Sure it's not that you've already been with everyone in a 6 state radius and no want is dumb enough to marry you" I grinned

"Very funny McGoogle" he jumped at me I just laughed and jumped back letting him case me. "McGeek I swear to god" he yelled "You stupid Elf Lord pussy" I laughed then froze as I saw my parents in front of me, I stepped back.

"Wh-what a-a-ar-are you, wh-wh-what are you do-doing here?" I stammered out. Dad grabbed my jaw.

"You are not a child Timothy stop that" he growled I tried to pulled back but he whacked my left ear hard so hard a staggered and slammed into the wall. Before dropping to the floor. He pulled me up I punched his chest.

"Stop dad, just stop" I cried out

"Get Gibbs" I heard Tony growl as dad slammed me into the wall.

"Dad please" I stammered out as he start to punch me holding me to the wall by my throat "Who are you to punch me?" he growled

"Mom please help me don't let him do this not again" I cried fighting at my father as Ziva attacked and Tony aimed his gun. She pulled back from me I noticed other agents aiming too. He throw Ziva down and slammed me back into the wall. "Dad please, please stop it hurts, I'll be good"

"Don't tempt me Johno Clare a big whore as always" Boss growled he throw my dad to a different wall I just collapse to the floor, boss started pounding on my dad. "You ever even think of coming near Tim again and I will kill you he's my kid now John I beat you at school, did you really think I would beat you now" boss growled

"He's a worthless paper pusher, he's pathetic" dad growled

"That paper pusher as seen more war then you, been shot at by terrorist cell he killed a man today protecting a pregnant woman, flew to somalia had himself kidnapped by a terrorist cell to kill the leader to get revenge for a friends death thankfully she wasn't dead and we brought her home. Tell me John you ever been tortured be terrorist by choice he as, go crawl back in what hell whole you came out off."

"Boss" I muttered.

"DiNozzo, David, take Tim to Ducky." as they took me away I heard it Gibbs is my father.

"AND you you stupid fucked up whore, how dare you not tell me I have a son? How dare you not tell me you was pregnant with my child?"

"You left Leroy" mom sighed

"Fuck you Clare I had a right to know, I shouldn't have found out by seeing that you are is mother nearly 30 years after his birth. You stay a way from, you even call him, email anything and you'll have me to deal with"

"You can't do that Leroy, he's my son"

"A mother doesn't let her husband beat the crap outta of her son, think I don't know about the card he spent a week make when he was 7 that that piece of shit husband of yours ripped up, before beating him and making him apologise for not going a good enough job in making him a birthday card, he was 7, you are not his mother any more Clare, he as one parent ME, don't worry he'll be getting a 500 yard restraining order, LEAVE" that's when the elevator doors shut on us.

"Jesus Tim," Tony gently pulled me into a hug I was shocked but let him. "Why did you never tell little brother, I would have looked out for you"

"You do look out for Tony, you like any big brother, tease me all the time but protect me when I need it" I sighed "Gibbs is my dad, I'm a Gibbs" I mumbled

"Yeah you are I think he knew on some level, subconsciously, he's way more protective of you especially in the field" He sighed

"Are you ok Ziva?" I asked

"Just some bruises and a broken left wrist, are you okay?"

"Yeah, he's done worse when I was 14 he beat me so bad I was in hospital for a month had to have four operation on my lungs" I shrugged "Gibbs is my dad"

"Jesse's your little brother, you're going to be a uncle" Tony grinned

"Oh man too much information for one day" I groaned "Do you think things will change? Will I be put on a different team?"


End file.
